1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mounting device for a lamp on a birdcage. The device can be movably mounted on the birdcage made with various net-like frames (or grates). The distances, angles and the locations of light rays can all be changeable and adjustable by means of the device in favor of utilizing of the device by experts in breeding birds to give the birds in the birdcage best incident rays for growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird breeding has been being a leisure activity for bird loving people since long, long time ago. Various birdcages are available in the markets. These birdcages are mostly network cages for breeding birds therein. Bird breeding is a kind of knowledge. Sometimes bird breeders cover their birdcages with black cloths to obscure light and the birds in the cages can get more rest time at night. Sometimes the breeders bring their birdcages to parks or outskirts to give the birds adequate light and to increase vigour of the birds and promote their growth. And more, sometimes the breeders illuminate the birds in the cages with general or special light rays indoors to help or correct growth of or heal the eyes or feathers of the birds. The techniques and knowledge for bird breeding stated above are various depending on the breeds of the birds being bred. The various techniques can supplement one another.
However, bird breeders all know that sunshine or artificial light rays can both promote growth of birds. Especially for those modern people who are busy all the time long in a day, birds can only get limited light rays in their birdcages in rooms or yards only except in the vacation days when the bird breeders get time to bring the birds outdoors for a walk. Moreover, a special illumination lamp may be mounted beside a birdcage, but the distances, directions and angles of incidence of light rays to the birds in the birdcage just can not be effectively as well as conveniently adjusted. This is the reason why there is still no special lamp for a birdcage in the markets nowadays. The problem is exactly the motive of study of the present invention.